What will it take?
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: Sequel to Why did I fall for your charms. James and Lily are finally together, but what will it take to keep them that way? It's quite good I think so please do read it. LEJP fic!
1. What it takes to get an answer

**This is my new story, the sequel to Why did I fall for your charms? I hope you like it. I do own a few people actually but I don't really care! **

**---------------What will it take?--------------- **

"James, you love me don't you?" Lily asked me as we sat down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room one day after classes.

"Lily, you _know_ I love you" She looked up at me.

"Do you think I'm pretty James?"

"Lily what is this? Twenty questions or something?" She smiled and reached up to ruffle my hair.

"I think _you're_ pretty" She laughed.

"Well you're all right too I suppose" I shrugged. She slapped me playfully and I kissed her softly on the nose. "You're gorgeous Lily"

"Thanks. I know I am" She smiled and this time it was my turn to poke her gently. She snaked her arms round my neck and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I liked it when she did this. She wasn't really the good girl everyone thought she was.

We had been together for over 4 months now and I was loving every second of it. It had been a very long and tiring journey getting together, but it was all worth it.

"So Lily, where are you going this Christmas?"

"Well I was going to go home…but I don't really feel like it much anymore"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't be there" She looked into my eyes. Her own filled with warmth and love.

"Well I don't really want to go home either"

"Why not?"

"Because Sirius won't be there" I laughed.

"Ha-ha James, Sirius always goes to your house, so technically that doesn't really wash"

"You know Lily; the one bad thing about dating you is you can always seem to outsmart me"

"James nearly every girl I know can outsmart _you_"

"Hey" I laughed and pushed her off my lap, and then I jumped on her and started tickling her.

"No! James! Get off!" She screamed, unable to control the frantic giggles erupting from her mouth.

"Only if you say 'James Potter has the nicest arse in the whole of Hogwarts'!"

"Never!"

"Hey, it's true"

"Sure Potter, eat my dust" She squealed, kneeing me with a lot of force in my crotch area. I doubled up and fell off the couch, gasping for breath.

"Oh James! I am so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said grabbing my hand and attempting to pull me onto the couch.

"That's – ok - Lily" I wheezed.

"No, I was so stupid; can I do anything to make it better?" She asked me. Now how could I give up a chance like this?

"You can always rub it better"

"Of course I- Hey!" She slapped my arm and dropped me back onto the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Maybe next time you should be a little less rude then shouldn't you" She folded her arms and sat back on the sofa, leaving me lying there in a ball on the floor.

"What happened to James?" My best friend Sirius asked as he and his girlfriend Sandy entered the room through the portrait hole.

"He fell and banged the balls he doesn't have on the table" Lily said tartly, glaring down at me.

"Oh…ok then"

"Hi Sandy" Lily said smiling at one of her best friends.

"Hi Lils" She smiled back. They had fallen out just weeks prior to where we were now, over me and Sirius really. But those two girls couldn't be kept apart for more than a week without cracking.

"Isn't – anyone – going – to – help me?" I gasped, still clutching my privates.

They all looked down at me "No" They said in unison, did I have some great friends.

"Oh come on silly, but no more talking dirty, it's too early in the evening" Lily said, she winked at me and pulled me up to sit back on the sofa.

"Well me and Sirius are gonna go…you know"

"Have a good one" I laughed at them as they continued up to the boy's dorm.

"Lily, do you ever think about…you know…what they're doing?"

"You mean sex?"

"Yes…sex"

"Of course I do James, it's pretty impossible for anyone not to"

"Well…do you ever want to…you know…with me?"

"Course I do"

"What about now?" I asked hopefully.

"It isn't that simple James"

"Why not?" I asked, my face dropping.

"Because I want it to be special, not just for the sake of it. Anyway I want to save myself for marriage" She said simply, brushing her self down.

"But that's _ages_ away" I whined.

"If you really loved me James, you would wait" She said a little too sincerely.

"Damn you and your guilt tripping" I mumbled under my breath.

"James I can hear you"

"I said I love you even when you're not stripping"

"Sure you did honey" She said patting me on the head. I grabbed her and kissed her. Her teeth blocked the way of my tongue but I managed to prise them open and we enjoyed a good snog before breaking apart for air. "You're a great kisser James"

"I have been told" She looked at me scornfully with an eyebrow raised. "By you of course, no one else" I said quickly. She smiled sweetly and patted me on the head again.

"Good boy" She said, tweaking the end of my nose.

"I love it when you baby talk me" I said sarcastically.

"Great that makes two of us" She smiled and I grinned mischievously at her. I picked up a cushion from the sofa and thwacked her with it. She looked at me startled and picked up another cushion. We had a good fight for a good 20 minutes before falling, exhausted, back onto the sofa.

"Kiss me James" She said looking at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Like this" I leant down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Or like this" I grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately, deeply and lovingly.

"I'll take the latter" She gasped as we pulled apart. I smiled down at her and we connected again.

------------------------------------------------

"So how are things going with Sandy?" I asked Sirius later that evening. As I stripped down to my boxers, ready for bed.

"Great Prongs, I really like her" He beamed.

"Good, cause if you ever did anything to upset her, Lily would have my head for it"

"Yeah, it's funny how that works. Anything _I_ do wrong always reflects back on you" He laughed slightly and I threw him a dirty look.

"Hey Guys" Remus said walking through the door.

"Hiya Moony" I said.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, just in the library"

"Library my arse, you were with Jennifer weren't you?"

"No! Well…yes…but we were in the library"

"Gross Remus!"

"What? What's gross?"

"You did it in the library!"

"Excuse me! I did NOT do IT in the library!"

"So where did you do it?"

"I didn't do it _anywhere_!" He protested, shaking with rage.

"Sure" Sirius muttered, rolling his eyes. I choked back a laugh and slapped my friend on the back.

"That's ok Remus, I haven't done it either"

"That's really nice to know James" Remus said disgruntled, pulling away from me.

"What? What did I do?" I asked as Sirius stood their shaking his head and sighing.

"Nothing James mate, nothing"

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night. I swore I had heard a scream.

"Sirius, Padfoot mate, wake up"

"Huh…wha Jam go bach to shleep" Sirius said groggily, rolling over onto his front.

"Sirius get up! I heard something"

"James what's the matter?" Remus was a light sleeper; he had already woken up and was out of bed.

"I heard a scream; it sounded like it was coming from the girl's dorm"

"They probably just had a nightmare or something"

"No…I can sense it, something's not right"

"Who are you, the bloody wicked witch of the west?" Sirius said yawning. "Oh the irony" he laughed.

"Shut up Padfoot, I'm going to go check on them, are you coming?"

"Sure, sure, whatever it takes for you to shut up"

I grabbed my wand and my dressing gown and made my way towards the door.

"Wait!" I said abruptly, making Sirius walk into my back and Remus into his and then finally a little Peter, who had also decided to join in the adventure, into his.

"What is it?" Sirius whispered harshly.

"I need my broom"

"Why the hell would you need your broom?"

"To get up the girl's dorm stairs"

"Ah, good thinking mate"

"I know" They passed my broom up to me and I grabbed it and pushed through the door. When we got to the girl's dorm stairs I mounted the broom and soared up above the staircase. I stopped at their door and barged in. Lily was standing there as white as a ghost swaying back and forth in just her long t-shirt with Sandy, Daisy and Alice surrounding her.

"James, what are you doing here?"

"I heard a scream"

"James" Lily looked towards me; she tottered a little before collapsing backwards onto the floor.

------------------------------------------------------

It was morning before she opened her eyes. I had sat by her side for the whole night after she had fainted.

"James" She croaked, looking up at me with glazed eyes.

"Lily" I said smiling down at her.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed Lily; you're in the hospital ward now"

"Oh James, what I saw…"

"Lily what did you see?"

"There was something watching me"

"Watching you?" I felt my stomach twist.

"I could feel its eyes on me…it was outside the window, and then…I looked and I saw it and then I screamed and-"

"Lily calm down" I said, soothing her. She was becoming hysterical.

"But James, I'm scared"

"Don't worry Lily I'll take care of you" I said resting my hand on her forehead.

"James you do love em don't you?"

"More than ever"

* * *

**Hi guys please read and review and read Why did I fall for your charms if you haven't already ok thanx!**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over ant out**

**Hammered but not drunk! **


	2. What it takes to get a point across

**Disclaimer: I own no one **

**----------------What will it take?-----------------**

"James how _much_ do you love me?" Lily asked me for at least the 13th time that day. We were back sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room after she had spent the night in the Hospital Wing.

"Lily what's going on? All you've been asking me recently is 'do you love me' and 'how much do you love me' If I didn't love you, would I be sitting with you now, tempted to jump on you, rip off your clothes and carry you to bed?"

"James!" She said in a hushed whisper "I said no more dirty talk, not now"

"Lily, it's never too early for a man to talk dirty to the woman he loves" I smirked.

"Well James, you're just not a man are you" She said sulkily, turning away from me and crossing her arms.

"Lily come on; tell me what the matter is"

"Nothing" She mumbled.

"I don't believe you"

"Yeah well…you smell"

"Hey!" I said, quite offended.

"Nanny nanny boo boo stick your head in doo doo" She sang like a five year old.

"Lily if you don't tell me what the matter is right now I'm going to tell Alice you're the one who broke her lipstick" Lily gasped.

"James you pickle stick, how did you know that was me?"

"I know a lot of things Lily" I said, winking at her.

"Then you should know what the matter is then shouldn't you?" This girl may have been the sharpest tool in the whole entire hardware store, let alone tool box.

"I didn't say I knew _everything_"

"And I didn't say you did either" She said quickly, scooting away from me.

"Look Lily this is silly, hey I rhymed" I said proudly.

"Oh how original" She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Look Lily, are you going to just tell me what's going on?"

"No"

"Fine then…but no kisses for you" She looked at me, her lip trembling, before quickly composing herself and letting out a muffled:

"Sod off"

-------------------------------------------------------

"James…JAMES!" There was a frantic knocking on our dorm door later that night. I opened it to find a shaking Lily standing there with her duvet cover wrapped round her.

"Lily what-"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I was shocked, I just stood their mouth open, I had been waiting for her to say this for more days than I could count. "James…JAMES!" I was knocked out of my reverie by Lily who was poking me in the stomach.

"Sure you can Lily, I just wished you had given me more time, I mean I would have tidied up a little and gotten some music and told the boys to bog off but-"

"Oh James, I didn't mean it like that" She sighed bustling into the room. "I'm just scared to sleep in that dorm, not after what happened"

"Oh…" I was even more speechless now.

"Well can I? Please, I won't be any trouble and I don't snore or sleep walk or stay up late with the light on"

"I would say yes Lily but isn't it against school rules or something"

"You think I would ask if it wasn't that important. Please, I don't care about getting caught or anything" Wow she really _wasn't_ the good girl everyone thought.

"Oh…ok fine"

"Oh thank you" She squealed, jumping on me and kissing me on the cheek. To hell with the no kissing statement.

"I don't think the guys will mind much but I would check it with them first-"

"Oh would you James, thank you so much that would be brilliant" She said all excitedly, sitting down on my bed and pushing off my bed sheets.

"I didn't mean I would- oh to hell with it" I threw my hands up in exasperation and walked off to the bathroom. Sirius was checking himself out in the mirror and Peter was brushing his teeth and putting in his brace. Remus was sitting down on the toilet, toilet seat down, reading a magazine about Herbology.

"Mate I think the idea is to put the seat _up_ when you go to the toilet"

"Oh I don't need the toilet; I just wanted to read up on this magazine Jennifer is always raving about"

"Ah I see, trying to impress the ladies huh?"

"Impress them with that? Yeah right Prongs the only lady he could impress is Sprout"

"Hey" Remus said defiantly, "Jennifer loves this magazine, so_ I_ love this magazine"

"She also loves cheese covered pretzels does that also count"

"Padfoot you _know_ I'm Lactose intolerance"

"Exactly Moony, therefore you do _not_ love everything she loves"

"Actually Sirius I didn't say I did anyway"

"Yeah well…who's counting" Sirius said quickly and walked out of the bathroom. It was only about 3 seconds later that I heard a scream. Sirius came sprinting back into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind him.

"What happened?"

"There's a girl changing in there" He whispered.

"Well who is it?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, I only saw their back, but whoever they are they've got_ a lot_ of body"

"Sirius you jerk that's Lily" I yelled punching him in the arm.

"Really? I never knew she was that se-"

"If you say it Sirius I'll cut your balls off" I threatened.

"Sorry" He said quickly. I pushed past him back into the dorm.

"Hey I heard a scream is everyone ok?" Lily asked me as she hurriedly pulled a top over her head and kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah…Sirius just had a little accident" I said smiling down at her. Compared to me she was quite small, but that was ok, it meant I could hold her and pick her up without having an arm sticking in my eye or a leg stuck up my backside.

"Well I'm gonna get to bed, It's getting late"

"Yeah me too"

"Well…goodnight" And with that she jumped into my bed, spread out and pulled the covers over herself. I sighed and picked my ruffled duvet up from the floor. I spread it out and snatched one of Peters' pillows to rest my head on. I lay down. The floor was hard, I tried rolling over. But it didn't help. I got up and pushed Lily over a little. Then I climbed into bed beside her and put a protective arm around her.

She opened one eye and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and she snuggled closer into my chest. I didn't get to sleep for a while; I was very restless, probably because the love of my life was lying next to me in my bed, wearing only a pair of skimpy shorts and a t-shirt. She wasn't asleep either, I could tell. I wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

"James you just grabbed my boob!" She growled.

"Oh sorry, I thought it was your arm"

"Your arm my arse" She grumbled.

"Sure" I said happily.

"No James, I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh…"

"You sexually deprived boy" She laughed.

"Hey! I'm in bed with you aren't I?"

"Yes well…only because you weren't man enough to sleep on the floor"

"It's _my _bed!"

"Well I'm the lady"

"Sure you are"

"I can push you out you know"

"You wouldn't do that"

"Want to bet?"

"No"

"Didn't think so" She said bluntly.

"I wuv you" I whispered in her ear. She tried shrugging me off so I slid my hand gently down her back so it was just above her arse.

"Don't do it James"

"Do what?" I asked innocently, sliding my hand further down her back.

"I said don't"

"Come on Lily, what's the matter"

"I just don't want to ok"

"Why not?" I whispered even more gently in her ear. She shivered and I could feel her body go rigid.

"Just no!" She said firmly. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her.

"Lily what are you so afraid of?" I sighed.

"Nothing, I just don't want to"

"I'm not trying to get you to have sex with me Lily"

"Then what_ are_ you doing?" She asked harshly.

"I'm just trying to get you to loosen up"

"By 'accidentally' slipping your hand up my top?"

"Hey I didn't think of that…good one Lily"

"James I'm being serious"

"Lily I'll make it special, I'll make it worth your while"

"I'm not a common hooker James and neither are you, so keep some of your dignity while I still respect you"

"Fine" I sighed, rolling over to the side of the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"James…James did you hear that?" I felt a hand squeeze my knee and I became aware of were I was again, in bed with Lily.

"Hear what?" I asked groggily.

"That"

"I can't hear anything"

"Exactly"

"What Lily?"

"The window, it was open before, now it's closed"

"Maybe Sirius or Peter or Remus closed it"

"No…no they can't have"

"Why not?"

"Because…It's back"

"Lily what's back?"

"It's back to get me" I think she was making a grab for my hand but ended up grabbing something else. In any other situation I would have been thrilled at her mistake, but because of her being scared she managed to squeeze me hard right were it hurts.

"Lily" I gasped.

"What is it James"

"That's not my hand"

"Oh…sorry"

"That's fine"

"James"

"Yes Lily"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be Lily, there's nothing wrong"

"How do you know?" She whimpered.

"Ok, if you're so scared we'll go check it out"

"But James"

"Then stop complaining"

"Fine we'll check it out" I got up and she grabbed onto my hand. Hers was all clammy and she was shaking. We tiptoed up to the window and looked outside. There was nothing there as far as I could see, then suddenly as though out of nowhere a pair of penetrating yellow eyes looked through the window. Lily gasped and I stumbled backwards. It didn't make a sound, nor did it move. I had never been so freaked in my life.

"Lily…calm down Lily, I'll see what it is" I ignored its stare and opened the window very slowly. The creature's eyelids flinched and I slowly stack my head out from the window…it was so dark I could barely see, then I saw what it was. An eagle. I started laughing.

"James I really can't see what's so funny" Lily scolded me.

"Lily, it's just a bloody bird. You were fussing over nothing"

"A bird?"

"Yes, an eagle or something"

"James Potter are you trying to tell me that _thing_ was just a _bird_?"

"Well…yeah"

"James I can't believe you!"

"What! What did I do?"

"You're being so insensitive"

"How?"

"I think I know when I see something of the supernatural, it was_ not_ just a bloody bird!"

"Well of course you know things about the supernatural; you're in a school for witches and wizards!"

"Don't me with me James"

"Look Lily, I just don't see what the big hoo-ha is here"

"James, it scares me, as rightful duty as my boyfriend you should discard of it this instance!" She said, stamping her foot on the ground. I was very surprised the guys slept through this.

"Fine, fine, I'll throw a book at it or something"

"Thank you!" I turned to the window but the thing wasn't there anymore. Instead a small feather, jet black and silky drifted through the window. I grabbed onto it and looked it over. "James what is it?"

"It's a feather, just a normal feather"

"James…that feather isn't just a normal feather"

"Excuse me"

"That feather belongs to the Niger nex vomica, the only bird in the history of the world to carry a plague of death"

* * *

**Hi this is the second chapter of the sequel, please read and review thankee**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out!**

**Karen's quotey quip for todai: **

_**You took my breath away once...sadly, I'm about to take yours... **_


	3. What it takes to calm her down

**Disclaimer: I own no one (Sorry guys I can't think of any witty banters to keep me going so I'll just stick with the 'Don't own no one's' for now :D) **

**-------------What will it take?----------------**

"Lily, just go back to sleep will you" I said impatiently, as she fidgeted like mad beside me.

"Don't you tell me to go to sleep James, I'm pissing myself with fear here" She said darkly.

"Lily we still don't know if that bird really was a Niger nexy vomit thingamajig. I mean, there must be more than one bird that looks like that"

"James I know a deadly venomous birds feather when I see one" She couldn't see me but I rolled my eyes. "James don't you roll your eyes at me"

"How…what…oh I'm not even going to bother" I sighed.

"James, please, just believe me"

"Lily, of course I believe you, but I know you're unhappy at the moment, which means that believing it is just going to make things worse. I love you Lily, I'm just concerned about you"

"Oh James" Lily sobbed; I felt her shake against me as she began to cry softly.

"Hey, no don't cry" I embraced her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm scared" She said in a muffled and wet sob.

"Don't be, I'm scared enough for the both of us" I laughed. She let out a small giggle too but that was it, then she went back to crying. "Lily we'll go to Professor Grubbly Plank tomorrow, she's bound to have read or seen something like this before"

"James"

"Yes Lily"

"Do you think I'm going to die?" My heart skipped a beat as I started to imagine life without Lily.

"No Lily, I don't think you're going to die" I kissed her softly on her lips and gently wiped away her tears, and then I closed my eyes and didn't wake again that night.

------------------------------------------------------

"James…James…honey"

"5 more minutes mum" I grumbled, turning over in my bed.

"James if I was your mother I would have slapped you by now"

"Come on Lily, its only 5am"

"James it's 11:30"

"WHAT!"

"I said its 11:30"

"I _know_ what you said!"

"Then why'd you ask silly?"

"Because it was a rhetoric- you know what, never mind"

"James are you mad at me?" She asked, her eyes glazing over. What had happened to the Lily Evans who hated the mere sight of me? I mean…she used to be so dependent and head strong and now she was all dependent of _me_. Not that there was a problem with that. She could think she was a chicken named Fred for all I cared, I would still love her.

"Lily, when am I _ever_ mad at you?" I laughed. She smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me.

"Well then, get up" She laughed giving me a small push. I grabbed hold of her wrist gently and pulled her back on top of me. I bundled her up and tickled her. She flew into a fit of very unLily like giggles.

"Come on, James Potter has the nicest arse in Hogwarts, say it…say it!" I was laughing along with her now and fresh tears came streaming down her cheeks.

"Never!"

"You'll never give in will you?"

"No!"

"Even when I do this?" I leaned in and blew on her neck, making wet noises against her skin.

"No, James stop!" She squealed, trying to wriggle away but failing miserably under my strong force.

"Stop what. This?" I blew again and she finally gave in.

"Ok, ok! James Potter has the nicest arse in Hogwarts!" She screeched through a new fit of giggling.

"Thank you, you come very close yourself" I said winking at her.

"And you wonder why we've only_ just_ got together" She laughed.

"I thought it was because you thought me an arrogant, chauvinistic jerk"

"Exactly!" She laughed, getting out of the bed.

"Hey! Just for that, I'm not letting you leave" I latched onto her arm again.

"No James, get off, I'm have to go get dressed"

"No you don't, it's Saturday, we can lie in bed all day if we want"

"No we can't"

"Yes we can"

"We really can't"

"We really can"

"No"

"Yes"

"Nope"

"Definitely"

"Will you stop this now?"

"Stop what?"

"That"

"You mean this?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Look James, unless you want a nice new set of dentures to fill that gaps I'm about to make in your teeth then I suggest you be quiet now"

"Are you threatening me Lily?"

"Yes"

"Oh no you don't" I pulled her down for the second time that morning and pinned her down to the bed. We were on our own; the Marauders were probably outside or in the Common room. What was stopping us doing it right there right now?

"James just get off" I didn't say anything; I just began kissing her neck lightly. She said my name with a little more force next time but it wasn't filled with anger, it was more like lust.

"Lily" I breathed, continuing to kiss all over her neck. I reached her neck line and dared go further, but she resisted and wriggled around.

"No James, not now, not here"

"But Lily"

"Look James I'm sick of you and your manly hormones kicking in when ever I'm around, I said no and I meant NO!" She kicked free and stood up in a huff, she stormed out of the room completely forgetting her bedding and clothes. It was about 5 seconds before she re-entered the room, picked up her things and strutted off, hips swaying wildly behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Lily bear"

"Lily bear?" She snorted.

"Yeah, I thought it was a cute nickname"

"Yeah for a rag doll"

"Baby you can be my doll any time" I said in my trying-to-be-manly-but-failing-miserably-voice. She made a gagging noise at me before throwing me a dirty look and walking away.

"Well that was smooth mate, she couldn't get away fast enough" Sirius laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"Hey no need for the vulgar language"

"Look Sirius, just because your sex life is all peachy doesn't mean everyone else's is"

"Oh I see, so this is about, you know what then?"

"Yes Sirius, it's about you know what"

"You tried it on right?"

"Well…not exactly"

"James"

"Ok I tried it on" I sighed. "I just thought she would say yes"

"I knew she wouldn't"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Sirius, it's nice to know my friends are always there to comfort me in my time of need" I drawled sarcastically.

"Oh come on James, you knew she wouldn't be up for it as well"

"Well it was all ways a possibility she may have said no" I mumbled, blushing a deep scarlet.

"James mate just let it go; if she doesn't want to she doesn't want to"

"Well how'd you get Sandy to, you know?"

"Well I guess it's all the hound dog charm" He said winking.

"Hound dog? I would say more scruffy and drooling mutt"

"Hey Prongs, you're just jealous my girl likes it rough"

"Sirius you bastard" I growled.

"What? It's true"

"Sod off" I grumbled turning away.

"Fine, but I'm just saying, if you don't get your act together and stop jumping on her at every possible opportunity then I think you'll find yourself very Lily less very soon"

I pondered on this thought for a while. I knew it wasn't my fault Lily didn't want to…'get it on'. And I knew it wasn't because she didn't want to get it on with me because I was the only one who would have her. I knew it was because of her morals and all that Jazz, but it didn't stop me wondering exactly what I was doing wrong. I was giving 110 to this relationship and all I was getting back was a measly 25 of all that loving.

--------------------------------------------------

"James…I need to talk to you"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"You're breaking up with me"

"No James I-"

"No Lily, please just spare me it, I don't think I could face being dumped by you, I would probably resort to committing suicide"

"But James-"

"No Lily, I know I've been annoying and persistent and a little horny, but I just feel so strongly about you, you know"

"James I know-"

"And I spent so long trying to get you to like me and I've worked so hard and tried to be a good boyfriend but I can see I'm just not what you're looking for"

"James that's not it at all"

"Excuse me?"

"James I just wanted to say sorry"

"Oh…well…this is awkward"

"Yeah…just a little"

"So I'm not dumped then?"

"Nope, not by me anyway"

"Oh…well…that's a relief"

"Yep…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Wanna to make out?"

"Erm, yeah sure" And just like that things were back to normal. What were all the doubts about? I _adored_ Lily and she adored me…_nothing_ could break up_ this_ relationship.

* * *

**Oh how wrong he was hahahaha...(EVIL LAUGH)**

**So please read and review thanx :D**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out. thankies...**

**_Karen's random quip and crafty quote of the day:_**

**There are three types of people in this world...those who can count and those who can't..._   
_**


	4. What it takes to forgive her

**I own no one dudes!**

**----------What will it take?------------**

"James, would you die for me?"

"Lily!" I sighed in a frustrated tone.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why won't you just believe me when I say I love you" I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her softly. She looked at me with glazed eyes and rapidly turned red. She span away from my gaze and began to pack away her books.

We were sitting in the library during one of our free periods together.

She had before been doing her charms home work. I had been watching her, now she was stuffing her charms things back into her bag and I was_ still_ watching her.

"Lily where are you going?"

"I just have something to do" She mumbled, making a dash for the door.

"No you don't" I called, running in front of her and blocking the door way.

"James just let me through please"  
"Nope"

"James" She warned.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what everything these past few days have been about"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Lily, you've been acting strange recently and I want to know why"

"Thanks James"

"Lily you know I didn't mean it like that so just tell me before I have to tickle it out of you"

"Do that James and you'll get a mouth full of teeth"

"Oh Really?" I asked smirking.

"No James…NO!" But I had tackled her to the ground already. Earning me a death glare from Madame Pince. I smirked evilly and went about to tickling her mercilessly on the floor.

"So what is it?" I asked, as I stack my hand up her arm pit and tickled her there.

"Nothing James, now get off!" She giggled.

"Tell me Lily"

"It's nothing ok!"

"It isn't nothing and you know it, now tell me or I'm going for the feet"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"James I can't tell you ok"

"Yes you can"

"No I can't"

"Can"

"James you wouldn't understand"

"Yes I would"

"James!" I was tickling her sides now and she was turning a vivid red.

"James I have a boyfriend already" She gasped. I instantly stopped and stepped away from her.

"You're lying"

"James…James I wish I were but I-"

"No…No Lily I'm your boy friend"

"James I know it's bad but I can explain"

"You're lying"

"James don't"

"Don't what Lily? Don't tell myself the girl I'm in love with isn't cheating on me"

"I didn't mean to get so attached to you James. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you"

"But you did. Or haven't you Lily? Is that it? You don't love me?"

"I do James" I couldn't understand why she was saying this. I didn't understand anything at that moment. I just wanted to run. How could she have another boyfriend? I was with her all the time.

"So who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is he Lily? Is it that Richard guy?" She winced at his name. "Because I know about that time you two timed me with him" I was going red myself, and beginning to raise my voice.

"No James. You don't know him. He's a muggle"

"And you didn't mention this earlier because?"

"Because I hadn't heard from him for ages"

"And all of a sudden, you have? This doesn't piece together Lily"

"He sent me a letter James"

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago"

"And how did he send it to you Lily? He's a muggle"

"Look he came round my house. Asked for me and then when he learned I wasn't there, gave my parents a letter to send to me"

"So when did you start 'going out'?"

"James, I've known him since I was 5. I started going out with him 2 years ago, and then we kind of lost touch. He moved, and I didn't hear from him for ages. But we were always, like, together"

"So you're telling me this guy just came traipsing back into your life all of a sudden and you're still his girlfriend"

"James, I don't know what to say"

"Well I do Lily. Piss off"

"What?"

"Look Lily, I don't know this guy, but I'm sure he's a hell lot smarter, better looking and funnier than me, so why don't we just call it a day then yes? After all, you're already tied down to this guy, who just appeared spontaneously out of nowhere and claimed your heart" My own heart was now in my throat. I was numb all of a sudden, and didn't even realise the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"James-"

"I have to go" She had gotten up from the floor during our little 'heart to heart' and I pushed past her so she nearly tumbled back again.

I raced down the corridor and noticed that she didn't even try to stop me or call me back. What had happened? It was surreal. It was fake. I couldn't believe all of a sudden a boy she hadn't seen for years was now her boy friend. They probably hadn't even been out properly. I didn't know what to do. Suicide wasn't an option. As I was scared of dying. Tracking this boy down and killing him instead was also not an option. Because I was scared to kill him. So what was an option? Sit in my room all day and feel sorry for myself? Yep, that's pretty much all I could do. And it's all I did, for the rest of that day.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"James mate Lily's at the door"

"Tell her I'm not here"

"Sorry Lily, he's not here"

"James I can hear you"

"Damn it"

"He says damn it"

"I can hear what he says dumbass"

"Oh well _sorry_; someone has a bad case of PMT"

"James can I talk to you?"

"I have nothing to say to you Lily"

"Well I have plenty to say to you"

"Fine, let her in Sirius"

"Thank you, finally"

"Look Lily I don't feel much like talking at the moment so-"

"That's fine. I'll do the talking then. Look James I've been a fool to even consider still carrying any emotions for Jim"

"Jim?"

"That's his name"

"Oh you mean you're _boyfriend's_ name?"

"James that's why I'm here. Because he isn't my boyfriend"

"Then who the hell is he Lily because you keep changing your mind"

"Ok James, he _used_ to be my boyfriend yeah, but you're my boyfriend now, and I love you James"

"Then why the hell did you even bring him up?"

"Because you tickled it out of me remember"

"And this is what was bothering you?"

"I wanted to see if you loved me enough to forgive me"

"Well Lily, it's something very hard to forgive"

"I know James, but I promise you there's nothing going on with me and this guy. For all I know he could have sprouted an extra head since last time I saw him. It was just too much for me to handle. And you're right. He can't just come traipsing back into my life without explanation. Especially seeing as I haven't even seen him recently"

"Lily…I just don't know if I can-"

"James I love you" And with that she had jumped on me and began kissing me. Suddenly feeling a little turned on I began kissing her back, and it surprised me just how far she was all of a sudden willing to go. She had already tugged my shirt off before I could stop her.

"Lily this isn't what you want"

"Yes it is, I want you" She kissed me roughly on my mouth and began unbuttoning her own shirt.

"Lily don't"

"But I though you wanted to" She gasped between kisses.

"But not because you want to please me"

"Why else would I do it James?"

"I didn't mean that kind of please. I meant that you're just doing it because you feel bad. I don't want to pressure you into anything"

"You didn't seem to mind before James"

"I didn't mind before because I knew it wouldn't hurt you afterwards"

"That doesn't make any sense James"

"Look Lily, let's just slow down here yeah. Don't do anything you don't want to" But she just continued to unbutton her shirt. I grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No" She dropped her hands and I could see her eyes well up with tears. She collapsed against my chest and just sobbed into it. Totally relaxing herself.

"I'm sorry James. I'll never do anything ever to hurt you again, I'm so sorry"

"Shh, don't worry, I know you won't. I was just a little bummed out about the whole thing. That's all. Don't worry" I comforted her and stroked her gently. I cupped her face again in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "Forget about that Jim guy, let's focus on us, all on us" I kissed her gently again and she fell silently asleep on my chest. I didn't wake her again till morning.

* * *

**Sorry this chappie was rubbish but ooooooooooooo well, please read and review thankees! There will be more about the bird thing later I promise lol!  
**

**This is EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp over and out!**

_**Karens crafty quip for the day is:**_

**Simle :D It confuses people...**_**  
**_


	5. What it takes to make things right

**I own no one, sorry i haven't updated for so long...but you know how it goes right? **

**--------------What will it take?--------------- **

"James what do you love best about me?"

"Well, where to start? First there are your eyes. Then of course your smile, then your gorgeous hair and luscious lips, your wit your intelligence your body-"

"Ok that's enough James" She laughed, pulling away the hand I had just placed on her waist.

We were sitting in the common room on a Saturday morning. Next week we were going home for Christmas.

"So Lily, thought any more about Christmas?"

"Actually James, I have" She looked away from me and out of the window.

"And…"

"And I think I'm going home"

"Oh…I see"

"I'm sorry James, but it's only 2 weeks, and we can still write to each other and stuff"

"But I was hoping we could spend Christmas together"

"Well hows about you go home too, then we could meet up in Diagon Alley or something"

"I can't, me and Sirius are supposed to be staying here over Christmas. Mum said"

"I suppose at least it gives you time to bond with Sirius, you've been hanging out with me all the time now, it's like you barely ever talk any more"

"Hey, we talk…I asked him to pass the mash potato yesterday" I argued weakly.

"I don't think that counts as some proper best friend bonding James, and you know it"

"Yes I suppose so, but I'm still gonna miss my Candy lips"

"And I'm still going to miss my Shnukle pops" We rubbed our noses together like an Eskimo kiss and I immediately regretted it as we parted. We were, after all, in a packed Common room. I looked around and glared at a 5th year boy laughing at us.

"What you've never seen a display of public affection before? Get out of here!" I yelled at him, throwing a cushion at his retreating figure. Lily was in hysterics and tears were streaming down her face. "What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"You"

"Hey"

"But you're so cute"

"Hey- I mean, well thank you" I smiled and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and hit me with her own cushion.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"James I'm scared"

"Why's that my sugar lips?"

"Because of that bird"

"What bird?"

"The plague of death bird"

"Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten about that. Oh well, wanna make out some more?"

We were in my dorm room on my bed. We had been kissing just a few minutes before she had brought that bloody bird up, now we had stopped the kissing. I was very mad.

"James I had forgotten about it too, but now I've remembered I'm really scared"

"Look Lily have you seen the bird recently?"

"Well no but I-"

"Exactly, so maybe it's flown off South for the winter or something"

"James I highly doubt that"

"I for one don't" I leaned in to kiss her again but she backed away. "What is it now?" I sighed.

"I think we should go ask someone what it is"

"Why bother Lily, it's gone now"

"Because I don't feel safe"

"Don't worry gorgeous, I'll protect you" I slid my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"Get off me James, I'm being serious here"

"Lily so far this week no one has died, so much for a plague"

"How do you know that for sure James, just because we haven't heard about it doesn't mean it's not happening?"

"Fine then, no one in this _school _has died this week"

"Maybe someone's dying now James, and we hold the key to the answer and maybe even a cure but you can't be bothered to get off your fat arse and help because you would rather be shagging your girl friend!" She said this all in one breath and afterwards fell into my chest as she heaved roughly.

"That's not true Lily"

"Then let's go see Professor Grubbly Plank tonight"

"Fine then, but we don't have any evidence remember"

"Yes we do, I still have that feather"

"Oh great" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, oh great!" With a little more enthusiasm.

"Good boy"

"Damn the power you have over me"

"It's great isn't it?"

"For you yes, for me no"

"I love you too" She tweaked the end of my nose and kissed me gently on the lips.

"We still have a little time before we go see Grubbly Plank right?" I smirked, picking her up and dropping her back on to the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Erm Professor" Lily called cautiously into her office. I knocked impatiently on the door and received a look from Lily. "Be patient James" She whispered harshly.

"She's not here Lily let's just leave" On those words the door flew open and Grubbly Plank stood there in all her, erm, glory?

"What do you want?" She asked, impatiently herself.

"I was hoping you could help us with something Professor" Lily said quietly.

"Oh fine, just try and be quiet please, my Cynthia is sleeping"

"Your Cynthia?"

"My lizard" She said hurriedly, ushering me and Lily into her room. It was small and round, it had the faint smell of whisky and a stronger stench of manure. I wanted to be sick, but I thought about the smell after that and decided maybe keeping it in was a better idea.

She shoved some of the papers off her desk and sat down on it. She gestured to two chairs for us to sit on, but on seeing a sticky substance I thought was bubble gum on the chair I decided standing was the better option.

"So what is it?"

"Well I need to know something about the bird this feather belongs to" Lily held it up and the Professors jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and the left one began twitching.

"Dear child, where did you find this?" She whispered, surveying the feather at a fair distance.

"We err, saw the bird and it floated into the open window"

"You do know what this is don't you?"

"Yes Professor" Lily sighed.

"That belongs to the-"

"The Niger nex vomica I know"

"Give it here" She said, grabbing it at light speed.

"Ok then" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Professor, what do you think can be done?"

"When did you find this?" She asked, completely ignoring Lily's question.

"About a week ago"

"And you've only just come to see me?"

"Well it slipped our minds bu-"

"I have to warn the Headmaster about this"

"But Professor are we in danger?"

"Miss Evans, this is a very troubling situation in deed. Do not be alarmed, but you could well be in danger" Lily's face went pale and I embraced her in a comforting way. Talk about a blunt answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Look Lily you'll be fine, everyone knows Grubbly Plank's off her rocker, she was probably just under the influence of some kind of stimulant"

"James she's a properly certified teacher, she knows what she's talking about and so do I!"

"Look Lily I'm just trying to calm you down, there's no need to have a go at me" I grumbled walking away from her.

"I know James, I'm sorry but I'm really scared…like really"

"Don't be Lily! There's nothing to be scared about"

"Did you not just hear what was said in there? Or were you in your own James Potter fantasy world?"

"Of course I was listening, but no ones dead are they? No. Exactly!"

"Well they could be…very soon indeed"

"Lily I doubt it"

"Well I don't, now if you have nothing better to say I'm going to dinner" I started to follow her "Alone!" I stopped dead in my tracks and watched as she scurried off, this was unfair, and it was that entire bloody birds fault.

"Hey Prongs mate, you look glum, want a pick me up?" Sirius asked me, gesturing to a bottle hidden inside his robes.

"No mate I'm ok thanks"

"Lily problems eh?"

"Yep"

"Hey mate cheer up, she'll come around…to whatever it is"

"You know what Sirius, I would normally believe you, but this time…it's different"

"What do you mean different?"

"Sirius if I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

"Wow James, we haven't had one of these secret swapping sessions since first year"

"Just promise me"

"Ok I promise"

"Me and Lily saw the Niger nex vomica"

"What is that? Some kind of cocktail?"

"No Sirius it's a bloody bird that flies around making people die"

"Whoa…but you're not dead"

"I know that, that's what I'm trying to tell Lily, but she just won't listen"

"Why not?"

"I dunno…maybe she just doesn't trust me"

"I highly doubt that's the reason mate"

"Then what else could it be?"

"Maybe she's genuinely scared"

"That's a stupid idea"

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Yet brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"You're welcome?"

"Maybe she's just scared!"

"I thought you could have worked that one out by yourself"

"She _does_ trust me"

"Well obviously, she did share a bed with you once"

"And I trust her, I just need to have a bit of empathy is all, and then maybe…just maybe she'll, you know"

"No I don't"

"Oh this is brilliant, I know exactly how to get her to forgive me, just turn up the charm and act scared back"

"Well done Prongs, 5 gold stars"

"Thanks Padfoot mate, I owe you one"

"You're welcome" He said as I sped off to dinner. "What did I do again?" I heard him faintly say to himself. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I saw a flash of red; Lily was sitting down next to David Mellows. I felt a stab of jealousy rush through me. What was she doing with_ him_? They were talking and laughing away at something stupid. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Oh it's you" She growled.

"Can we talk please, honey" I said, looking at David and emphasizing the word honey.

"Sure whatever, sorry David, do you mind?"

"No, no not at all" He said, breaking the glare he was giving me to give her a weak smile and a small wink. Anger filled up inside of me, who did this guy think he was?

"What is it James?" Lily asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for being so rude and unsympathetic. I just want you to know that I love you more than you could imagine and will protect you against anything anyone throws at us"

"Oh James" She said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "That's so sweet. And exactly what I wanted to hear"

"I could tell" I laughed.

"I'm so glad I have my schnukle pops back"

"And I'm so glad I've got my candy lips back" We rubbed noses again and being completely consumed in my perfect girl friend I didn't even focus on the death stares I was receiving from a certain David Mellows…or at least I was trying not to focus on them.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I really seriously hope you liked this chappie, a bit weird but what the heck! Please read and review!**

**This is **

**EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp **

**over and out **

_**Karen's random and crafty quip for the day: **_

He who laughs last, thinks slowest!


End file.
